Love is Blind
by WritersBlockQueen
Summary: Tachimukai/Haruna Fanfiction! This is NOT a one shot!Tachimukai was saved by Haruna, when he was being bullied. Thats when he starts to have feelings for her...  Not soccer related  Pleaase R&R! *HIATUS*


Love is blind

Me: Hi everyone! It turns out, I had an idea for a Tachimukai/Haruna Fic when I was doing the dreaded MATH homework… Man… 40 questions of pure horror…

Haruna: Math isn't THAT bad ^^

Me: Says you… To me.. it can be the most amazing and torturing thing.. mostly amazing.. but this time.. its torture..

Tachimukai: I agree with Otonashi-san. I mean math isn't THAT bad, Its good for you! ^^

Me: *pout* you guys… are weird…

Haruna&Tachimukai: *tilts head innocently* huh?

Me: AAAHHHH! Nevermind! On with the Story! -_-''

DISCLAIMER: I don't OWN The characters or the anime! Just this story :D

* * *

><p>Tachimukai's P.O.V.<p>

They say that love is blind. And I don't really understand that, because I've never been in love before. Until that day I met an angel who helped me when I was in trouble. I still remember it like it was yesterday…** (Which… WAS yesterday)**

I was not the strongest kid in Raimon Jr. High, nor was I the most that stood out above the crowd. I was but an average boy, who didn't really mind being alone at times. I can't say I am always alone, because the second I'm walking in an empty hallway, the bullies come and hunt me down. It's as if I'm invisible to everyone else except for them, and a bunch of my friends. Its was terrible.

And this time, they took me out in the front yard of the , and just pushed me to the wet soggy field. My uniform was all messy and muddy now, _'How am I gonna show myself in class if I'm like this?'_ I mentally shouted. But the torment wasn't over.

'Hey,' a harsh but manly voice reached my ears,' Get up, and give me your lunch money!' **(I know, that was a bit clichéd, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to Tachimukai *cries innocently*)**

I wanted to stand strong, and show them that I'm not afraid of them, So I stood up straight and said, 'I-I-I d-don't h-have any…' I whimpered. '_So much for not being afraid…_' I thought embarrassedly.

'Hn…' He smirked and then pushed me down once more. He was about to hit me, but instead of a stinging pain in the cheek, I heard a melodious voice shouting from afar.

'Daichi!' Shouted a short raven haired girl, she was wearing the Raimon Uniform, and she wore pink glasses. 'Touch him again and I'll torture you for the rest of your sad miserable life!'

'Hmph, you don't scare me Otonashi… Your just a girl after all….' The bully named Daichi chuckled in smugly. I couldn't do anything but stare at amazement on how she was standing up to him like that.

'Oh yeah?' She smiled angelically, ' Well im sorry if I was BORN a girl… but I can also kick butt when I want to!' she ran swiftly towards Daichi while he was still laughing, and kicked him right in the stomach. Daichi crunched down and rolled over the muddy grass in pain.

'Ch, *winch* Beginners luck...*pain*' he said.

'Beginners luck? I just kicked your butt!' She smiled in victory. 'Now, dont you dare lay a hand on this boy again! or ANY student for that matter!'

'That was amazing!' I thought to myself.

'I'll remember this, Otonashi!' He shouted as he ran towards the nurse's office.

'Otonashi…What a pretty name…' I thought as I gazed at her.

'Hmph!' She said,' Serves you right!' She shouted back. Then her attention came to me, she took out a handkerchief and started to wipe my face.

'Are you okay?' she asked worriedly.

'I-I'm fine…!' I winced her handkerchief gently touched my dirty cheek. Then she gave me the most adorable smile I've ever seen.

'That's great then!' She continued wiping my face

'Uh… um… I'm Tachimukai Yuuki, And you are?' I asked bravely.

'Otonashi Haruna!' She said,' How come you don't know me? I mean our classes are next to each other!' she mused

'O-oh! Really?'

'Um.. yes? We bumped into each other a lot… but um… you didn't seem to notice' She giggled. I just smiled as a reply, I couldn't say anything. My heart started beating hectically, and my stomach suddenly hurt. I feel sick.

Suddenly the school bell rang, and Haruna got up and patted the dirt from her clothes.

'Tachimukai-kun? Are you okay? You don't look too well…' She studied me accurately.

'Uh… no… I.. um...' I couldn't say anything right infront of her, but I gathered my courage and said,' Thank you so much for helping me!' I bowed. I heard nothing then the sound of her giggling.

'You're a pretty funny guy aren't you?' She was still giggling,' Well, see ya later!' Then she waved goodbye and headed to the main building.

'_I think I might die early…'_ I said as I felt my face heated up, and my heart started to pound frantically again. _' What's happening to me?'_

* * *

><p>Me: Well that was a pretty good job! (Well not really, but I guess im a bit improving on my writing… I guess)<p>

Haruna: UU… how come I'm all scary in this fanfiction?

Me: ^^'' oh yeah.. I forgot to mention that… your kindof the nice but sometimes bossy character… *cough*butthatshowyouaresometimes*cough*

Haruna: What did u say? *smiles*

Me: OH! NOTHING NOTHING!

Tachimukai: I'm the weak character? *gloom* *sits in a corner*

Me: Oh! Comeone guys! Its not that bad! Trust me! Wait till you see the second chapter! (if I ever have a chance to do it with all my test coming up) But I'll try to make it better!

Haruna: Mmm.. okay then.. if you say so.. *unsure* Please Review! ^^

Tachimukai: I'm not weak… am i? *GLOOM*

Me&Haruna: ^_^"


End file.
